


Trading on Skills

by SummerOtaku



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:57:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SummerOtaku/pseuds/SummerOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt from a Young Justice meme. Nightwing needs magic, Zatanna is willing to trade for her services. A sex for magic prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trading on Skills

“I need something of a magical nature.” Dick grins in the doorway at her apartment with Chinese take out out for her inspection. 

She’s busy but she can smell the fried rice and mentally she drools a little. It’s from that small place on Main. The best anywhere. She glances at Dick, of course it was. 

Zatanna snatched the chopsticks and carton from Dick’s hand and waved him in.

“The take-out is the price of admission. I’m not committing to anything yet.”

“Yeah, I know you’re busy.” He strips his leather jacket off slowly and she closes her eyes in a long blink as she brings the first bite of the house fried rice to her lips. She remembers what’s under the shirt under the jacket and she appreciates that memory behind her eyelids. “I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, Zee. You know that.”

He hooks his jacket on the coat rack and sits casually across from her, his knees open loose, and she refuses to follow the jeans lines where they lead. She’s fallen into this trap before. Not that she minded falling into it at the time.

“What are the specs?” She demands, instantly feeling the relief as Dick’s blue eyes look up in thought.

“Here’s the thing, I need a few things…A really specific disguise charm for Artemis and something to prevent Queen Bee and Ivy from putting someone susceptible in their thrall.”

“There’s no way.” She waved a gloved hand around at all the open mystic books around her in exasperation.

“Zee…” He pleaded.

“Dick, I’m busy. I’m frustrated. Right now you don’t have anything to make it worth my wile.” She scolded. That tone was only honey when she wasn't in the middle of things.

“The charm for Artemis. I need it in two days.” He pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and slipped it under two fortune cookies and soy sauce packets. “I came prepared to pay for your efforts, uh, up front.” Zee froze and lifted her eyebrows for confirmation as she tried to swallow the latest bite of food.

“A trade of a more personal nature.” Dick shrugged at her surprise and smiled. “Hopefully?”

Zee carefully put down her chopsticks and wiped her mouth.

“I wouldn't mind adding those types of favors as currency. I have a time distortion field over my bedroom, lets a 10 min nap get me 8 hours. If we do this- you know this is trade. It’s going to be very little about you and that very little about you better be all about me.” She glares at him until he acknowledges this importance

He nods in complete understanding.

“Command me and I’ll serve you as you wish, my lady.” He even does a little bow. Zatanna has to bite back a noise of pleasure. She had hoped they could come to this agreement more often when she and Dick first discussed it a year ago. She missed Dick. If either of them had proper time they’d be dating. Oh well. They understood that’s just part of the hero package.

Her eyes roamed up Dick’s legs now that the word package came back to her mind and was no longer forbidden.

“Bedroom now.”


End file.
